Parpaldia Empire’s Invasion of Fenn
'''Parpaldia Empire’s Invasion of Fenn '''is the second battle in the war between Parpaldia Empire and Kingdom of Fenn after invasion on the Kingdom of Altarus where Parpaldia Empire begins invasion of the town of Nishinomiyako in the Kingdom of Fenn where Japanese tourists stayed there. Prehistory The Kingdom of Fenn was 210 km east of the Papaldia Empire, a country in Fillades. East of Fenn was the Holy Land of Gahara, and 500 km east of Gahara was the island of Japan. Because they were situated between Japan and the continent, it was very important to Japan to be friendly with Fenn. The entire kingdom was so safe that it resembled Japan in times past. After the two countries formed a diplomatic relationship, there were now regular high-speed ferry services that traveled to the capital city Amanoki as well as to a town on the west end of Fenn called Nishinomiyako that brought in droves of Japanese tourists for sightseeing. At present, there were almost 1,000 Japanese tourists staying in Nishinomiyako, while there were nearly 3,000 in the capital city, Amanoki. In Parpaldia Empire’s capital Esthirant , Asada, ambassador from Japan’s Ministry of Foreign Affairs with his assistant, Shinohara negotiated to establish diplomatic relations with the 3nd Foreign Affairs Department Kyeos and his diplomatic officials. Asada explained them to introduce their country where it transferred from another world. Shinohara handed out a packet of materials to each Papaldian present. They each looked at the documents in their hands curiously with pictures. The information was clearly written in the common language of Fillades. The information they gave to the Parpaldia Empire this time did not include Japan’s military capabilities, their absolute technological superiority, the number of passenger vehicles in use, images of the capital, or anything like that. They only put in innocuous stuff like their location, their population, local specialties, etc. Because they had heard that the empire was dangerous and prideful, they felt it would be better for an ambassador, one of their own people, to bring back that information based on her or his own first-hand experience. If the empire were a country that refused to send a special envoy, then there would be no possibility of a normal state relationship; that was the conclusion Japan had reached. Kyeos and his representatives didn’t believe about country transference like Mu’s myths and tall tales, as well as the legend of the ancient sorcerous empire’s transference. All the Papaldian representatives broke out into laughter. Furthermore, Kyeo decided regarding their request to send Parpaldian ambassador to Japan for about next two months. However, two weeks later, Foreign Affairs Auditing Office Remille joined the 1st Foreign Affairs Department and took over as the diplomat in charge of all issues concerning the country of Japan from Kyeos, the head of 3nd Foreign Affairs Department. She was upset at Kyeos by seeing the notes for first meeting with Japan that he treated Japanese diplomat like state guests, not making “meticulously educate Japan” by the emperor’s orders. Nishinomiyako Invasion The Parpaldia imperial army was heading west on the sea about 200 km northeast of the Kingdom of Fenn. In total, there were 324 ships. This was the Papaldia Empire’s imperial army under General Cius. There were 211 100-gun ships-of-the-line and other gunboats, 12 dragon carriers, and 101 attack transports carrying land dragons, horses, and ground troops. After rejecting the empire’s demand for land, they had driven off the oversight army with Japan’s assistance. The imperial army was not going to Fenn to punish them this time, but rather to destroy them. Fenn would become the imperial army’s second consecutive victory after the Kingdom of Altarus. Nishinomiyako, on the west end of the Kingdom of Fenn, would become the front line of a war with the Parpaldia Empire, so about 2,000 warriors were stationed there for that eventuality. About three kilometers west of Nishinomiyako, there was a small, uninhabited island. A watchtower was built on this island to monitor for an invasion from Papaldia, and two warriors were permanently stationed there as lookouts. The lookouts noticed numerous small dots off in the distance as Parpaldia imperial army came. Two warriors sent up the smoke signal. They used the color reserved only for the direst of emergencies, for when their country was being attacked, and soon red smoke could be seen coming from the island. Upon seeing the red smoke, the watchman in Nishinomiyako immediately ordered the emergency whistle to be sounded. The warriors who heard the whistle would blow their own whistles to propagate the alert. The entire town of Nishinomiyako was filled with the sound of whistles, and all the citizens of Fenn knew what it meant. From the port of Nishinomiyako to about five kilometers inland at the western castle, preparations for war were now underway. Even in the military quarters in Nishinomiyako, warriors were getting ready for battle. Battle of Nishinomiyako The Parpaldian wyvern lords from the dragon carrier were already in the skies above Nishinomiyako and were conducting reconnaissance. Nishinomiyako didn’t have a large army; the only strategic locations of note were the western castle a bit inland and the military quarters near the port. The imperial army didn’t encounter any enemies during their journey; factoring in the report from the oversight army that they had eradicated Fenn’s navy, it seemed that Fenn no longer had any naval forces. There was only one wide coast near Nishinomiyako for the Parpaldian army to land. One thousand infantry arrived by a hundred of these small boats carrying to the coast in order to secure the beachhead and formed the first landing battalion. The battle between Papaldia and Fenn started when all the 100-gun ships-of-the-line in the imperial army fired at once. These attacks gave birth to deafening explosions. The previously-quiet town quickly turned into a burning landscape of Hell. The military quarters fell after six shells. All across the town, flames and smoke rose up into the air. Fenn citizens ran around, panicked, trying to flee the destruction. Cannon shells showered down on them mercilessly. The Parpaldian army’s barrage was relentless, pulverizing the port and the wooden barriers. The Parpaldian imperial entire battalion had arrived. There was no counteroffensive from Fenn. The soldiers spread out to check the area for oddities. Papaldia Empire army, 1st infantry battalion, 3rd platoon, 4th squad leader Arma noticed that some patches of the coast had a slightly different color. Suddenly, warriors with helmets the color of the sand wielding curved blades emerged from under the ground all over the coast. There were about 200 Fenn warriors who suddenly appeared, mixed in with the landing battalion, and a confused melee began due to the warriors being too close for the soldiers to use their guns. The Fenn captain, having studied books from Japan, learned that rather than constructing something to shield against Papaldia’s bombardments, it was much more effective to simply equip each warrior with an iron helmet and hide in the ground for the shots to pass overhead. Having never seen this tactic before, the Papaldian army was slow to adapt to having lost their advantage. However, it was still a battle of 1,000 against 200, so the imperial army eventually emerged victorious. The Fenn warriors fell one after another and were completely wiped out. The Papaldia imperial army had lost 400 soldiers, but they succeeded in securing the beachhead and proceeded to unload their ground weapons. The imperial army was now heading for the western castle, a sturdy structure and well-suited for a siege. The castle lord Godan could see the imperial army pressing forward with their land dragons in the lead. In the skies, Parpaldian wyvern lords were charging up their fire blasts. The western castle was going up in flames all over. That day, the Fenn army lost 1,000 warriors, the Papaldian imperial army lost 20 soldiers, and the Kingdom of Fenn lost Nishinomiyako’s western castle. Both the Fenn military quarters and all the coastal barriers had been destroyed Aftermath Papaldian imperial army was occupied the town of Nishinomiyako. They searched and captured 200 Japanese tourists around the town of Nishinomiyako by order from Foreign Affairs Auditing Office Remille. In Parpaldia Empire’s capital Esthirant, as the person completely in charge of dealings with Japan as well as the diplomat plenipotentiary, Remille of the imperial family, who came from the Foreign Affairs Auditing Office to the 1st Foreign Affairs Department, summoned the Japanese diplomats via letter, “Come quickly.” A Japanese diplomat Asada and his assistant Shinohara immediately came visiting to an office in the palace to meet Remille for opening diplomatic relations. She gave Asada the handouts on paper about Parpaldia's conditions in the Fillades common language. *The empire shall dispatch an imperial representative to become the King of Japan. *Japan’s laws shall be audited by the empire and revised as necessary. *The Japanese army shall comply with the empire and be stationed wherever ordered. *Japan shall send a requested number of slaves to the empire every year. *Japan shall not establish diplomatic ties with any other country without the express approval of the empire. *Japan shall disclose a list of all their resources to the empire. Should the empire request any resources, Japan shall send those resources to the empire. *Japan shall disclose all of their magical technologies to the empire. *In the name of the emperor, any Papaldian citizen has the right to kill any Japanese citizen. *Japanese citizens will… However, the Japanese government would not agree to her conditions on diplomatic relations with Parpaldia Empire. Remille showed Asada a one-meter magical crystal tube, which is the projection of black/white images during magical communications like old television, where there were about 200 Japanese people roped together by the neck. Young and old, male and female; there was no discrimination in who was captured in Nishinomiyako. Asada yelled and begged her to release them, but she ordered to execute them through magical communication device. Innocent Japanese people cried and screamed before their death. He was overwhelmed by her actions on the video. The meeting ended. After committing mass murder against 200 innocent Japanese citizens, the Japanese government had declared war on Parpaldia Empire by the first time in seventy years since World War II. On Japanese government’s request to Parpaldia Empire, they want a formal apology, reparations, and to be given custody of all personnel involved Remille or anyone who can provide information about the incident. In addition, an apology towards Fenn Kingdom as well as reparations and compensated goods. Emperor Ludius, Remille and Parpaldia imperial department heads refused. Fenn Sword King Shihan was in a great mood that Japan had decided to oppose the superpower that had invaded his country. The Kingdom of Fenn would be saved. He ordered his men to cooperate fully with Japan. Japan Self-Defense Force prepared the first full-scale battle against Parpaldia Empire on the battle of the Kingdom of Fenn. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles